


You Make Me Suffer

by Nightdusk



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Hyungwon just wants to focus on work, M/M, Meeting, Minhyuk is making Hyungwon's life difficult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightdusk/pseuds/Nightdusk
Summary: Hyungwon is just mad why Mr Lee won't wear meeting appropriate clothes and slightly curb his sly intentions during important work meetings and spare him the inner struggle.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	You Make Me Suffer

What started as harmless text message exchange, during a boring meeting with Minhyuk updating him on his life and sending him a very cute and ravishing mirror selfie of him at a club party he had recently been to— first of all, Hyungwon wonders why Minhyuk has time on his hands to go to parties in busy work season and second, he is offended that he wasn't present at that particular party to kiss that gorgeous face because, damn, does Minhyuk look hot in denim fit. Though Hyungwon replies what he exactly feels about the picture in a few spicy words he can conjure, before he could stare at the picture again and let the godly look sink in and let it imprint itself in his memory for forever, things escalated _way_ too quickly from there on. 

Hyungwon silently winces at the first nsfw text Minhyuk sends him when the conversation smoothly veers to that route single handedly by Minhyuk. He looks up from his phone and around him in a small conference room as if he wasn't the one who had just encouraged Minhyuk.

But no, Minhyuk is not planning to do this in the middle of the meeting, in a room occupied with other colleagues and some superiors. He levels his eyes with the blonde perched in the seat across the table and Minhyuk looks exactly like the person who is definitely planning to do this here, if his unrepentant expressions are anything to go by. 

They haven't really met or even seen each other in weeks and Minhyuk had the audacity to attend the meeting— late, looking like a whole snack and then proceed to do this in a matter of minutes. 

Well if he ignores the meeting for a second, as if he wasn't already after Minhyuk arrived and mutes the current speaker, today as well Minhyuk does not fail to look any less ravishing than the picture he had just sent Hyungwon.

He is clad in a designer printed silk shirt that is revealing indecent amount of his chest, thanks to the three buttons that are left open. Turquoise green locket on a chain around his neck dangles over his sternum. Platinum blond hair he might have dyed recently and forgot to update Hyungwon on it is parted in the middle, framing his face gorgeously and his eyes are highlighted with a brown eyeshadow and thick eyeliner. Simply, it's impossible for Minhyuk to not look good. That's his power. 

Hyungwon puts his phone down and discreetly shakes his head at Minhyuk hoping the big NO that is lighting in his brain Minhyuk can somehow read it. The other just shrugs, the fact that they are literally in a meeting with twenty or something other people doesn't seem to stop Minhyuk. 

New season meant new trends and new trends meant extra work for all departments of the entire company. Which required another useless meeting where they would just waste time discussing the same old things over and over every year. 

"Mr Lee," Mr Son's heavy voice cuts through the tension and both of them avert their head in direction of head manager. "Any new ideas you would like to share?" he asks in his genuine tone. 

The previous speaker had already finished his short briefing. Minhyuk looking completely confident makes his way to the center. 

He simply reads the list of agendas that Hyungwon can bet he literally typed in sticky note on his laptop and finishes with a brief explanation of the process and that seems to satisfy the others. 

"Okay, fair enough." Hyunwoo nods. All of the others nod their head in agreement. "Thank you, Minhyuk." He moves on to another person.

Fair enough? Is this whole meeting just a joke? Hyungwon works hard as a head of marketing department and now the long presentation he has prepared for this meeting was for nothing when Minhyuk just does the bare minimum and it seems to be working fine for him. Maybe being head of the designing department has its own perks when it's filled with enthusiastic staff. 

If only Hyungwon's team was full of passionate people like that too, and not some weird mix of sad nerds and losers having mediocre knowledge of fashion, who only come to work just for their pay cheque and go home. 

Hyungwon concludes it was just an amusing time for people at higher ranks to listen to new ideas that they would throw out the window at the end of the day and eventually go for conventional methods. Because change in production planning and process didn't really matter. 

  
  


But Hyungwon obviously had more problems at hand than to worry about that. The phone he had put back in his coat pocket a few moments ago vibrates, he retrieves it because curiosity takes over him and he checks new texts from Minhyuk and _Lord._ Obscene words flash back at his face. Hyungwon can see through his peripheral vision Minhyuk lowering his head to laugh, thoroughly enjoying Hyungwon's reactions. 

He is willing his dick to not to act up in his pants because of certain someone and few but completely lewd messages. The series of dirty texts with too many kissing emojis that Minhyuk has sent him disappear from his sight as he locks his phone.

He snaps himself out of it, shakes his head to dispel the creeping thoughts of the events that would have led to what Minhyuk was describing in the texts. If it were only the two of them in the empty meeting room and some more arousing vivid details he would rather not think about now. 

He feels hot and bothered in his seat even when the cassette air conditioner is throwing ample amount of cold air right above his head. And even before he could recover from the onslaught of those texts he is called upon to present his plans. Dazed, Hyungwon stares into the distance for a few seconds before grabbing the laptop and getting up to present his long and boring presentation. 

  
  
  
  


Hyungwon talks and talks avoiding the annoying but evident presence of Minhyuk in the room who is trying to grab his attention with sexy yawning, sexy back stretching clad in a shirt that's exposing half of his upper body and what not.

In passing, his eyes catch a glimpse of Minhyuk who has a small smirk on his face knowing well what hardships he is putting Hyungwon through. For Minhyuk, Hyungwon is only yapping some nonsensical strategies he is really not into at this moment.

Minhyuk has his phone in his hands again and Hyungwon feels the buzzing of his own mobile with a notification in his pocket. He should have kept it on silent mode but alas. 

He can only imagine what Minhyuk is sending him. Hyungwon bends down to change the slide on the laptop to keep track of what exactly he is babbling at this point. He sends a quick glare at Mr Lee but receives a not so subtle wink as a response. That others even if they saw it might have just brushed it off as Minhyuk's uneven blink but Hyungwon knew the difference, has seen Minhyuk in close proximity far too many times now to tell apart what's an uneven blink and what's a blatant wink. 

Hyungwon always liked to think the relationship they share is kept professional and does not come in the way of their work but he is being proved wrong right here, in this moment. He also likes to think that when seniors from head office arrive they have to be at their best behavior even if they are a fashion brand. Some rules definitely do not apply for Minhyuk because he doesn't seem to be giving a flying fuck. Apparently Minhyuk loves to defy the law quite a lot and It's one of those traits of his that Hyungwon can't afford getting accustomed to, if that meant being put in a helpless situation like this one. 

Hyungwon has always been the perfectionist type. So he tries to focus and ignore Minhyuk. His throat is going dry when he still has so many slides to explain in his many pie chart based presentation. A lot of hard work went into it even though the company is just gonna brush it off as future ventures. But if those efforts— even if eventually futile are being easily tampered by Mr Lee's actions and outfit choices then it's completely outrageous to Hyungwon. 

Mr Lee is a natural flirt unlike Hyungwon, he doesn't really need words or efforts to catch someone's attention. But he is doing the most right now. His unpredictably impish behaviour is proving to be a big problem for Hyungwon; it gets hard to keep up with and comprehend. But the way he still goes along with these downright devilish impulses of Minhyuk is an eye opener to him.

He can't stop the smile that's creeping on his lips because he is nuts and he is flattered, really, to be subjected to such malicious flirting. He can't help himself but find Minhyuk endearing, doing this wicked thing at his expense. He must be going insane. He turns his attention back to the slides and makes an impressive attempt to carry on. 

Utterly jaded, the superiors seem to be letting out the breath they had been holding on his behalf when his presentation comes to an end. 

If their colleagues weren't aware of the nature of their relationship then Hyungwon is sure now, this event, was the turning point. 

He quickly heads to his seat and Hyunwoo nods his head making an expression Hyungwon can't decipher and says, "Thanks Hyungwon."

Perhaps he was overthinking it or was entirely wrong when he thought Minhyuk wasn't subtle enough when in reality Hyungwon must have been the only one looking like a bewildered fool or a stressed out meme out there. Today he'll take that response from Mr Son gratefully.  
  
  


The both of them walk out exchanging an unsaid conversation with eye contact after most of the people present in the meeting disperse and some stay behind. Hyungwon in the lobby gives a curt look to the backs of retreating figures and grabs Minhyuk's hand to speed inside the first empty room they find, what seems to be the janitor's room. 

Hyungwon wastes no breath to press Minhyuk against the open shelves stored with some cleaning supplies after mindlessly closing the door with his other hand and kisses him senseless, dissolving all his pent up frustration within it. Minhyuk enjoys the rush as he grunts from the minute pain in his shoulder from being pushed hard, sandwiched between Hyungwon and the shelf and moans a lot thanks to the wild kiss they share. 

They break apart and Minhyuk is speaking even though he is practically gasping for air, craning his neck as Hyungwon presses lines of firm kisses down the exposed skin, "Don't tell me you are gonna fuck me in this tiny storage room, Hyungwon." his voice comes out whiney yet logical but his eyes are challenging when Hyungwon looks up at him. Risky sex at work seems to be in Minhyuk's bucket list and it shows. 

Hyungwon is fairly scandalised as to why that hasn't happened between them already. Because he is weak to challenges, he very much wants to give in to it as Minhyuk seems quite raring himself. And while he certainly can, he pulls back when work responsibilities make their way back to his mind. There is a fair amount of work waiting for him at his desk and he can't afford Minhyuk distracting him anymore.

Retreating, he fixes the coat jacket and his ruffled hair thanks to Minhyuk getting obsessed with his hair more since he has started growing them out and his grabby hands. "Got tons of work." he reasons because if he allows himself to go any further right now, he can't possibly stop himself from worshipping Minhyuk's body righteously. 

Maybe some other time they'll dabble in Minhyuk's questionable kinks that Hyungwon might also be into. Considering that one time they had sex in backseat of Hyungwon's car that was parked in the company premises. 

"Blonde hair suits you a lot." he compliments to which Minhyuk mutters a silent thanks. "Why didn't you tell me you dyed your hair."

"Surprise." Minhyuk who had gone inexplicably smaller against the shelf, stands back straighter to his actual height which is merely couple centimeters less than Hyungwon himself. He sighs, fixing his shirt, looking mildly disappointed. Shirt that Hyungwon likes to think he wore intentionally to goad him.

Hyungwon clasps his hand on one of the shelves and leans closer, he observes Minhyuk buttoning the third opened button of his shirt that was left unbuttoned during the meeting, "Why do you do this?" he asks with genuine curiosity.

Minhyuk feigns obliviousness as his eyes flicker up to level with Hyungwon's, he even makes an effort to bat his eyes lined with brown eyeliner before speaking. Amusement clear on his face and in his tone as he tries hard not to crack a smile, "Do what?" 

Mr Lee is pouting his infamous pout that makes him look years younger than his actual age, and makes the taller groan internally by the disgusting amount of feelings the single thing brings out within him.

"Wear such provocative clothes at meetings, sending me inappropriate texts in the middle of the meeting, making extra effort to throw me in gay panic while I'm trying to do my work, all of which collectively if carries on, one day will make me lose my job." Hyungwon doesn't do bullshit because Minhyuk is a straightforward person himself who provides the answer Hyungwon had very much anticipated.

"Because it's fun." Minhyuk flippantly responds, his pout disappears and a full blown smile appears on his face as he brings his hands up to slide both palms over Hyungwon's shoulder to smoothen out the creases on his coat, "Nobody is losing their job, stop overreacting." his eyes following his hands, "Plus the things you were explaining and the new ideas that you were pitching there were quite brilliant but the load that it will bring over my department will be, well, _hell_. I had to distract you before you made some substantial points." he sweeps his eyes up again, "Now I wouldn't want that for my employees would I? Because if they go through stress I go through stress. And you know stress is not good for me." he fake frowns.

Minhyuk is such a diva he definitely has qualities of being extra for the position he holds at the company. Hyungwon is aware of the extra work it would bring in Minhyuk's department _if only_ it is implemented, it's sadly part of his job, but he dares to make a joke because Minhyuk is using any available excuse to justify his actions expertly. "Then you have its solution ready, leading right back to me. I will gladly take the complete responsibility to be your full time stress buster." 

"You are ridiculous," Minhyuk laughs, "All you have to do is just ask for sex but of course you want to go all that way, all that effort, cause all that trauma to all those people just to sleep with me, you lack tactic, no wonder your team is doing so horribly this year." He rasps as he adds, "Focus, Mr Chae Hyungwon." 

He wants to call Minhyuk out on that when Minhyuk did the same thing back in the meeting room. Minhyuk could also 'just ask' but the other enjoys riling him instead and letting Hyungwon go to him first with his antics instead of it being the other way around.

How can a man focus when the other man won't let him. The accused in this situation is standing right in front of him. Hyungwon tsks, "I'm joking. You know what I mean." 

Minhyuk pushes Hyungwon back, "So do you," taking only two steps he is at the door. He stops, putting his hand over the knob, shrugging he looks back at Hyungwon, quirking a single brow, "Or do you not?" 

Hyungwon pushes aside the another round of banter countering that question pretending to be clueless would bring. He has suffered enough today so he decides to jump to the crucial part stopping Minhyuk in his attempt to leave the cramped space, "So all I have to do is ask, huh?" Hyungwon turns around completely, shoving his hands in his pockets to face Minhyuk.

One thing he dreads but also loves the most is— Minhyuk's ploys that at the end of the day fall in both of their favour, if the collateral damage like Hyungwon losing his composure and focus on work is ignored.

Minhyuk's expression turns coy again, "You know I'm always down for a good fuck," he too turns and leans against the door, pointing his finger at Hyungwon he continues, "And you certainly are a good fuck." 

Hyungwon smiles, his smile being of actual mirth and stretching over his teeth is a bit of a shocker to himself but that's a no surprise when Mr Lee is a charmer.

Even if there's no proper term yet to the relationship they share, Hyungwon hasn't slept with anybody else except Minhyuk after this tagless thing started between them seven months ago. It's not something that he is deliberately doing but his heart doesn't let him wander away from Minhyuk and get interested in someone else. And now it's apparent the kind of affection he holds for the other. Using 'we work together and it's convenient.' as the reason is not justifying enough in his head anymore.

Work on the other hand is too much and even though they are in the same company chances of bumping into each other are scarce, and Hyungwon is running out of excuses to go near Minhyuk's department just to talk to him. 

Maybe there's a conversation they have intentionally left out that needs to be talked about. Maybe Hyungwon will bring it up when they are not standing in a six by six room. 

"Tonight?" He gets closer, giving Minhyuk the satisfaction by asking first that reflects on shorter's face as a grin. He lowers and hides his smile planting his lips gently on Minhyuk's again. Because they haven't been able to see each other and properly kiss in three weeks and five days, the last time they spent time together was in Hyungwon's apartment. Doing the usual do. Sex. Yes Hyungwon counted the days subconsciously.

They indulge in this kiss languidly as Minhyuk's sly pretense cracks and he opens his mouth allowing Hyungwon to kiss him harder. Minhyuk pushing himself on Hyungwon, switches their positions as Hyungwon's back hits the wall, adjacent to the door. 

Pushing on his toes Minhyuk kisses him eagerly as the kiss deepens and grows in intensity. Once he runs out of breath, Minhyuk draws back, but not too much and whispers after releasing his bottom lip, "Call me after your work is done, let's bang at my place." He punctuates the sentence with an unnecessary small font rawr.

With their faces not too far away, Hyungwon snickers because Minhyuk is adorable. He slightly nods and mutters "Okay, deal." before letting his arms fall off of Minhyuk's body and watch him walk out of the room. 

Now the question was how long he needs to wait in this room that smells like detergent now that Minhyuk's vanilla scented perfume is not infiltrating his nostrils before going inside the meeting room again to get his belongings and not make it look suspicious, when it probably already does. 

Fuck it, he think as he exits the room. He better finish his work quickly today, because he absolutely can't afford to waste any more time. When there's someone he needs to get back at later for making him suffer. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Summary is literally one of my tweets and two pictures that enabled this fic and surprisingly this is seeing the light of the day because i had to indulge in an old idea and churn out this fic. My other wips are sad partying.  
> Well, I'm writing my favorite ship again after a long time and it was kinda fun writing this. Maybe I'm entertaining the thought of continuing this, just maybe sometime in future if i get the inspiration. Hope you enjoyed reading this one :3


End file.
